1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to active head restraint systems with lumbar supports for vehicle seats.
2. Background Art
Vehicle seats are provided with active head restraint systems with adjustable lumbar supports. One example of a vehicle seat having an active head restraint system with an adjustable lumbar support is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0084098 A1, which published on Apr. 10, 2008.